History is changed
by Dice135
Summary: phoebe didnt have the wedding with her family.she became the queen of the underworld and she tells cole of a dream that wasnt a dream she had when she was a girl


History Is Changed

Phoebe is crying because its her wedding day and she was invisible and demons were trying to sabotage her perfect day. Cole walks in as Piper and Paige walk out.

"I think you two should talk alone" Piper said as she walked out.

Cole walks in and looks around and cant find the woman he loves anywhere.

"Phoebe? Where are you?" All of a sudden flowers were floating

"Im here. Paige used a spell and i became invisible. God this is horrible" Phoebe puts down the flowers and walks over to hug him. with her head on his chest Cole spoke.

"We will figure this out. Dont worry we will be married today i promise you"

"All i wanted was to marry you i dont care if you are or were the source i would marry you because i love you so much."

"I love you too." Pause "Do you mean that. The thing about the source?"

"Yes i love you so much i wouldnt be able to live with out you."

Cole moved back and looked at where his love was and waved his hand. Suddenly Phoebe was visible and she was wearing a black wedding dress and looking more beautiful then ever.

"Cole w-what? Whats going on?"

"When I took in the Hallow I was not aware I would become the source. The only thing I was aware of was that I would have enough power to save the woman I love and her family."

"This changes nothing" She moves closer and stops a few inches from him. "I still love you. I will always be with you. You can count on me to always be with you."

"If we marry dark then we will be the most powerful beings ever. and so will our children."

"Lets do it. This holy matrimony never felt right. i just kept convincing my self it was only cold feet and I would get over it."

Cole closed the distance and hugged her while whispering in her ear. "Lets get out of here. we can rule and be together always. Always and Forever." They were about to flame out when Piper and Paige walked in.

"Hey we found a way..." Piper stopped when he saw the flames which disappeared when they walked in. "Whats going on in here?"

"Shes mine now. Forever." Cole said protectively. Piper and Paige looked at phoebe who had yet to say anything.

Phoebe looked at Cole. "Lets go." They went out surrounded in flames.

"What the hell just happened." Piper yelled.

"I think we just lost our sister to dark." Paige said.

Phoebe and Cole arrived to a cemetery surrounded in flames. Cole led Phoebe to the dark Chappel that was there. The priest took one look at them and turned to start the preparations.

"Cole what are we doing here?" Phoebe asked confused.

"I told you we will be married today. And now it will be in a dark way. the only way for the source to marry the one he loves." He leads her to the alter that was set up. The priest appeared.

"It is good to see you my lord. I have made all the preparations for the ceremony." The Grimoire, The dark Book of shadows was in front of him to bind them for all time. "At the right time. My lord will go first and then My Lady will be next." He took their palms and sliced them. he joined the hands and bound them with black speaks first.

"Phoebe. I bind me to you and you to me. We will forever be joined. Here in front of this dark priest I swear to be with you always. I will have you rule by my side for all times." Phoebe went next.

"Cole. I accept your bind. We will forever be joined. Here in front of this dark priest I swear to be with you always. I will rule by your side for all time."

"With that said. I magically bind you for all time. For eternity till death do you apart." There was a rush of darkness and then the bond was set. "Now for my gift to the bride. I grant you eternal Youth, Beauty, and Health. May you use these gifts well. My gift to the groom. Eternal Youth, Beauty, and Health along with having the most powerful sons and daughters the world has ever seen. May you put these to good youth." The priest then shimmered out while the new couple flamed out.

They appeared in flames at a very big apartment. Phoebe walked away from Cole and took a look around the Penthouse. The place was huge.

"Cole where are we?" Phoebe asked looking at him then walking around the room again.

"Home. Its ours if you want to have it." He walked over to her. "Im going to have a rly good lawyer job as a cover. And it pays really well."

"Is it really our." She looked at him and and he nodded. "Yes this place is perfect. Nice and quiet. Perfect so i can actually get work done. I always knew i would be the first to move out of the Manor and into our own. I love you." She kisses him on the lips and they make out for a few minutes.

"Phoebe. Now we can start the family we always wanted." He leads her to a different room.

"We? You always wanted a family?"

"Yes. but with being a demon for about a century i could never find one that i wanted to be the mother of my children or my wife. I love you. And its not just my human side. Its my Source side as well." The new room that they walked into was obviously a baby's room.

"Cole?"

"Its there for when we do finally have children. it will always be like this. this is our sons room and the one next to it will be our daughters room."

"Just so you know the Warren and Halliwell line has always been girls. i just don't want you to be disappointed incase we don't have a boy." She looks at him with deep love and concern.

"Well. You should know that the my demonic line has always had boys. so i think we might even it out."

"Well lets hope so cause i want a little boy." This time he leads her to their bedroom.

"Well. We have to get some sleep. We leave for our honeymoon tomorrow at about noon. and dont worry about work. i already talked to her. she understands that its our honeymoon."

Phoebe goes over to her closest and sees all new clothes and shoes. all top of the line brands. She sees the langure and takes her clothes off and puts on her new red langure dress. She turns around and Cole is behind her in his boxers.

"How do you like your new clothes. I hope you like them."

"Baby. I love them they are beautiful."

"Im glad. i picked them out myself. Now lets go to bed we need our rest."

Phoebe wakes up in the morning and looks around and remembers what happened last night. she married Cole. Betrayed her sisters. Cole is the Source. And she is going on her honeymoon tonight. The door opens and Cole walks in with breakfast. he walks over to the bed and sets the breakfast down in the bed.

"Morning honey.i have breakfast."

"Morning." They kiss. "Hey Cole i was thinking. if you had the power of premonition you would be able to evade any complications. i can rewrite the power switching spell and we can have all our powers and i can also have yours and you can have mine."

"Phoebe." pause. "I think thats a great idea. eat up first and then we can. OK baby?"

"OK mmmm this looks yummy. French toast is my favorite." For another 20 minutes they ate and talked. when they were done phoebe dresses in a mini Skort and a red tank top. she grabbed a pen and paper and started to rewrite the spell while Cole packed to the honeymoon.

Whats mine is yours

Whats yours is mine

Let our powers

cross the line

**Whats mine is still mine**

**Whats yours is still yours**

**I offer up this gift to share**

Switch Share the powers

Through the air

"Ok I have it done. Now all we need to do is hold hands and say it." They put their hands together. and recited:

Whats mine is yours

Whats yours is mine

Let our powers

cross the line

Whats mine is still mine

Whats yours is still yours

I offer up this gift to share

Share the powers

Through the air"

They saw their power representations go into one another but split in two and go back in to the original person. They now had each others powers.

Cole and Phoebe appeared outside their hotel in flames. They made sure no one was there before they went inside.

"Reservations for Turner." The man flipped a few pages.

"Aha. Yes The Turners. Welcome to the Bahamas. I will personally lead you to your honeymoon sweet." He grabs the room key and leads them to the top floor of the hotel. reserved for only the richest couples. "Here you are. Now anything you need call me." He shimmers out. Phoebe didn't look surprised.

"you didn't seem surprised he was a demon. Why?" Cole asked.

"Well i've always been able to sense when a demon is near and where they are. Its one of my powers that ive had since i became a witch." She looked away and walked around the room and knew his next question.

"Then how didnt you know about me."

"I did. But i knew that you didnt want me to so i pretended i didnt know. And i didnt want to tell my sisters because i had already seen you and the look in you eyes was not one of evil but conflicted. and then i fell in love with you even though i already had known that you were Balthazar and i even knew you were the source."

"Phoebe. I think thats a great power to have."

"Really i used to think of it as a curse. but know i thinks its going to be a great one. Expecially once i exercise the power to detect witches as well." She walked over to the bed and seductivly started to take her clothes off. "Now i believe that we talked about having children. Want to get started." Cole Moved so he was in front of her.

"Gladly." He kissed her on her lips and they fell backwards onto the bed.

They lay in bed a few hours later talking.

"So what would you name your first son? Phoebe asked.

"Thats tough i would have to go with Kris or Wyatt. Both are very powerful names, demonic or good. And our child will obviously be a very powerful demon and witch."

"Cole there's something i need to tell you."

"What is everything alright?"

"Yes every things fine. When i was a young girl i was visited in my sleep by the angel of destiny."

"The Angel of Destiny?"

"Yeah and he allowed me to see my future and my children if i stayed on the path of good and what would happen if i was swayed to the side of evil. In the future that i stayed good i would have had many horrible relationships and i would about four or five years from now remarried to a Cupid. i would have had three beautiful girls but the thing was i never looked happy. He was too nice and he never understood me. we would have been together till he was killed a week after my third baby was born and i was left alone for the rest of my life. If i swayed dark i would be forever bound and married to you. we have the most powerful sons and daughters the world has ever seen. we would be so happy and we are technically immortal and we live forever and our love is fierce and never ending." she leaned over him and kissed him. I thought i would always be good. i was wrong. i was dark. i will always and forever be dark.

"I love you Phoebe." Cole whispered.

"I love you too." they kissed again unaware that at that very moment history was changed. Unaware that the world will be a dark one forever. Unaware that at that moment the Cupid named Coop looked down at the woman he would have married if she had stayed light and cried for he thinking that he would never again fall in love.

He was wrong. 100 years later Phoebe birthed her fifth child and third daughter and in another 20 years Coop fell in love with her. Her name was Pandora. Coop at that moment knew that history was changed for the better.

But that is for another story.

**This is my first Charmed story so please be nice but please let me know of any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes.**

**Dice135**


End file.
